


And if you can not stand alone I'll carry you

by WritingWren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fem!Keith, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, so much love for everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: Don't blame me. Blame Bunny. This is what happens when I am on pain killers (which I call brain killers for a reason) and talk to Bunny for too long x'D (I love it though)So I kinda ended up with fem!Keith who's probably married or just living together with Shiro (they love each other anyway) and their adopted kids Lance and Pidge. Some days are just bad days, but lucky Keith has a family to look after her so maybe it's not so bad after all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this and there's probably a ton of mistakes in this but I'll just leave it here anyway...

Some days are just worse than others. It’s one of those, Keith discovers, when the cramps start again. Ever been stabbed with a barbed knife, and it just turns and turns, slowly, until you can’t think of anything but the pain? Ever felt like throwing up might help but you just _can_ _’_ _t_ and the pain’s turning your world black and white and there’s absolutely nothing you can do about it?

Keith does, every month. It pisses her off, to be honest, because she can’t move like she wants to and everything is just so much more exhausting. She wants to sleep and forget about it all, but that’s not a possibility today. Her to-do-list is long and there’s no time to be lazy. She’s just going to push through. She’s strong, she can do this.

Shiro looks up when she enters the kitchen and frowns. He’s making coffee -god bless this man- but comes over to where Keith is leaning against the doorframe. She’ll get right to work, she will. She just needs to take a tiny break before moving again.

“Keith?” Shiro asks, worried. He helps her over to a kitchen chair and puts a hand on her forehead. “Are you sick?”

“Sick of being a fuckin’ woman,” is all Keith mutters in return and understanding dawns in Shiro’s eyes.

“Oh.”

“’s okay. Gotta make breakfast. Just. A moment.”

Shiro frowns. “Keith.”

“’s my turn making breakfast.”

“I don’t care. You know I’ll make breakfast all week if you’re not feeling up to it.”

Keith growls. “I’m not weak.”

It’s a little scary, Shiro thinks, but he’s not going to back down. “I don’t think you are. But we’re all just human. Y’know it’s okay to need help sometimes… Let me help you, please?”

He doesn’t need to say ‘I love you’, his expression and his tone of voice say it loud enough without having to put it into words. He loves this woman, with all his heart and soul and _being_ and he can’t stand to see her hurt and miserable like this.

Keith sees that and breaks a little. She leans her head against his hip and he can feel her tiny nod. “It hurts, Shiro,” she whispers, and he breaks a lot. He keeps himself together, though. Keith needs him now.

A heatpack and a dose of pain meds later has Shiro talking her into letting him carry her to bed. He tucks her in with her heatpack and starts the playlist of calm songs she likes to listen to when it gets bad like this. He kisses her forehead and goes to make breakfast, which in turn wakes the kids.

Six-year-old Lance and 12-year-old Pidge are both adopted, but they are their kids in every sense of the word, just like Hunk. The oldest child -ha, child, he’s almost bigger than Shiro already- doesn’t live with them at the moment. He’s away studying biochemical engineering, but he comes home every other weekend, something Keith made him promise when he moved out, though Hunk would’ve done it anyway probably.

Lance is rubbing his eyes tiredly, following Pidge who’s already wide awake and going straight to cuddle Shiro’s leg. “Mornin’ Daddy…” He yawns and Shiro smiles and picks him up for a cuddle before sitting him on his chair where he can’t burn himself on the stove.

“Morning, buddy. Sleep well?”

“Mh-hmm…” He won’t say anything more until he’s had his breakfast; he always needs his time to wake up fully.

Shiro turns to Pidge with a smile, ruffling her hair. “Morning, Pidge.” It’s regrettable that she’s too old for Dad-hugs (because _Daad I_ _’_ _m twelve, I_ _’_ _m not a baby anymore!)_ but her nickname remains. Pidge’s real name is Katie but Shiro started calling her ‘little pigeon’ teasingly when she was younger and somehow that one turned into Pidge and stuck. He knows she likes it a lot, though.

Ruffling her hair gets him a glare that in a few years might rival Keith’s. “Mornin’,” she says. “Where’s mum, though? You’re burning the ham again.”

Shiro hurries back to the stove at that, saving the ham just as it’s starting to turn to black pieces of coal. He makes hot chocolate for the kids -something neither Pidge nor him will really mention because not being a kid anymore she’d have to refuse drinking it otherwise even though she loves it.

“There you go, guys,” Shiro says instead. “There’s toast and mashed eggs and bacon for everyone. I told mum to stay in bed because she’s not feeling so great.”

Lance, who’s already been stuffing himself with as much toast as can fit into him, looks up with big eyes. “Mummy’s sick?”

“Yeah, buddy, a little. We’ll take care of her, though, right? Make her better in no time…”

Lance nods and eats even faster -if that’s possible. As long as he’s careful enough not to choke on his food Shiro’s okay with that and Keith doesn’t need to know.

The smallest member of the household finishes his food before Pidge and Shiro are even half done and fidgets on his chair. “Can I go cuddle mummy?” he asks and Shiro smiles and cleans his mouth before sending him on his way, reminding him to be careful with mummy today.

Pidge is the next one, not running off like Lance did -she’s not a little kid any more, after all- but finishing her food as quickly as she can to go and join her mother and little brother. Shiro stays behind and cleans up, fixing Keith another heatpack before following the children.

He smiles when he sees all three of them cuddled up in bed, Keith half asleep from the pain killers with a kid in each arm. She smiles gratefully when he hands her the new heatpack and joins the cuddle pile, ending up next to Keith with Lance managing to lie on his chest while still cuddling up to his mother. They’re lucky it’s a Saturday, so they can stay like this for as long as they want and just doze a bit and enjoy each other’s warmth and company.

This started out as one of the worse days, Keith thinks, with the pain and no chance of a break. Sometimes, though, it’s these days that turn into the best. The calm music in the background has lulled Lance and, by the looks of it, Pidge as well to sleep and Keith can’t think of any place she’d rather be right now. Maybe it’s the hormones making her all emotional, but she’s so grateful for Shiro, Lance and Pidge (and Hunk, of course), that she has to bite back a few tears.

“I love you guys,” she whispers.

Pidge hums without opening her eyes. “We know,” she mutters sleepily. “We love you, too.”


End file.
